Однострочники День Влюбленных с Доктором Кто
by susanivanova12
Summary: Доктор и другие персонажи в разных ситуациях, в разнообразных местах


**Альт!Десятый Доктор / Роза Тайлер. Почему Доктор не высыпается**

Он мечется вот уже которую ночь подряд. Волосы, и без того вечно взъерошенные как у наглого воробья, которого недоела кошка, встают дыбом, по шее течет пот, зубы сжимаются с такой силой, что кажется, эмаль не выдержит.  
Роза привыкла, да если б и нет, что теперь толку думать и гадать? Выбора у нее нет.  
Доктору… теперь уже просто Джону Смиту снится один и тот же сон, а единственное, что Роза может – разбудить мужа.  
-Н-не-е-ет!- мучительно стонет Джон, хватая одеяло в кулак – кажется, кожа лопнет, просочится кровью, с такой силой пальцы сжимают ткань.- Не на-а-адо-о!  
-Джон! – тихонько шепчет Роза, осторожно тормоша спящего.- Джон, проснись! Проснись, это сон!  
-НЕТ! – мужчина вскакивает, безумно озирается по сторонам и видит измученный взгляд жены. Ей больно за него, за его мучения, за его изломанную жизнь и отсутствие выбора.- Роза,- выдыхает Джон.- Роза…  
Она понимает, что он не безумен на самом деле, это отголоски прошлого, это тень того Доктора, который создал свой клон, а потом вручил подруге как подарок, перевязанный ленточкой, на Рождество. Это любовь, это безумие, это ее выбор… его выбор…  
Роза знает, что он никогда не скажет ей, что он видит, но она и не станет спрашивать. Это всегда один и тот же сон – кому, как не ей, заглянувшей в воронку времени, это не знать. горящий Галлифрей, крики таймлордов, плач женщин, детей, мольбы… тот Доктор, настоящий Доктор умел с этим справляться, а этот не может, он всего лишь человек.  
Джон нежно целует жену и встает с кровати.  
-Спи,- шепчет он.- Спи, а я… - он не договаривает, он никогда не скажет фразу до конца, но Розе это не нужно.  
Джон до утра будет стоять у окна на кухне, глядя в небо, и думать о прошлом, которого у него никогда не было, о той неуловимой тени жизни, которая ему досталась.  
У них нет детей, наверное, никогда и не будет – Розе больно от этих мыслей, но ничего поделать с этим нельзя. Джон… он замечательный человек, но у него разум таймлорда, он не может и не хочет иметь детей после того, как погубил своих где-то в жизни, которой не было.  
Не его вина, Роза и не винит мужа.  
В его волосах уже едва заметные серебристые нити седины – в его-то годы, господи же боже!  
Она ложится на подушку и закрывает глаза, ожидая, когда муж уйдет. Она привыкла плакать тихо, беззвучно.  
Она не бросит его, а он не сможет без нее.  
Два безумца в чужом мире без прошлого и будущего.

**Альт!Десятый Доктор / Роза Тайлер. Почему Доктор не высыпается**

-М-м-м, До-о-окто-о-ор!

-Ро-о-оза!

-О, До-о-окто-о-ор! Еще-о-о!

Кровать тряслась с бешеной силой как попавшая в бурю шлюпка.

-Алонси-и!- взвизгнул Доктор, кубарем скатившись на пол и набив шишку.

Довольная Роза растянулась на кровати в позе звезды, тяжело дыша и сыто улыбаясь. Эту ночь он уж точно запомнит надолго. Как и предыдущую. Как и позавчерашнюю. Как и всю неделю.

-Роза, может быть, поспим? – предложил измочаленный страдалец, дрожа коленками и нервно подрагивая веком.

-Ну уж нет, дорогой, - мстительно ответила Роза.- Еще разик и спать,- сжалилось ее сердце над несчастным мужем.

Доктор застонал и закрыл лицо ладонями, стараясь не заплакать.

Любимая жена мучила его играми в Доктора и его спутницу в ТАРДИС, попавшей в звездный шторм вот уже полторы недели подряд.

Все-таки надо было купить ей ту базуку, которая ей так понравилась.

**Девятый в мегаангсте сидит в Тардис посередь Вселенной никому не нужный. И тут внезапно приходит валентинка**

Все празднуют, пьют алкоголь, едят вкусные вещи, а он сидит как дурак в Каскаде Медузы, никому не нужный, всеми забытый, никем не любимый и никто-то его не обнимет, никто не поцелует, не скажет, какой он всем нужный, хороший, добрый, нежный…

Доктор мог бы даже заплакать от жалости к себе, но плакать без свидетеля было неинтересно и глупо, поэтому страшно хотелось нарвать хоть где-то ромашек и пообрывать им все лепестки.

ТАРДИС тихонько вздохнула, когда на полу материализовалось маленькое красное сердечко валентинки с одним-единственным словом:

«Хаб»

Доктор проморгался, повертел бумажное сердце и потер лоб – валентинка никуда не делась.

Доктор достал отвертку и проверил валентинку на настоящесть – анонимность сохранялась железобетонно.

ТАРДИС вздохнула еще раз, когда на полу проявилась вторая валентинка.

«Хаб. НЕМЕДЛЕННО!»

Доктор опасливо покосился на консоль управления, но любопытство пересилило чувство опасности и Доктор рванул на себя рычаги.

-Доктор! Любовь всей моей жизни! – завопил в хлам пьяный полуголый Джек, сияя белыми зубами и блестками.

-Док-тор! У-нич-то-жи-и-ить! До-ро-гой Док-тор! Позд-рав-ля-я-яю! – проскрежетал розовый далек, усыпанный конфетти и густо измазанный помадой.

-Доктор, - коротко бросил коричневый картофельнообразный сонтаранец, салютуя таймлорду бокалом с чем-то красным, обнимая за коленку хохочущую растрепанную Донну.

-Марсианский мальчик! – обрадовано повисла на госте та, смачно чмокнув того в губы.- Тут ТАК хорошо! – прошептала она ему на ухо.

-Ох, как же тут хорошо,- томно подмигнула Ривер, приобняв дорогого будущего настоящего мужа и шлепнув того по заднице.- Где тебя носило, сладкий?

Доктор оглядел собрание из разношерстной публики, заметил около стены обжимающихся Мастера и Йанто Джонса, Розу и Гвен, отметил неплохую подборку разудалой музыки и море разливанное выпивки и произнес только одно слово:

-Фантастика!

**Доктор написал валентинку Розе, но по ошибке отправил её Мастеру. (Валентинка мультигендерная, т.е. пол адресата не определяется)**

«В твоих глазах я вижу отраженья звезд, таких далеких и прекрасных.

Уста твои нежнее розы лепестков, их целовать хочу я вечно.

Единство душ, биение сердец – все это я дарю тебе.

Приди ко мне, моя любовь, я подарю тебе весь мир»

Доктор отправил валентинку получателю и приготовился ждать: поправил идеально выглаженный костюм, тронул букет алых роз в вазе, расправил и без того идеальное нежно-розовое шелковое покрывало кровати и улыбнулся самой лучезарной из своих улыбок – через минуту в ТАРДИС впорхнет любовь всех его жизней и они предадутся…

-Так, во-первых, обойдешься без поцелуев, дорогой Доктор,- сообщил ввалившийся растрепанный блондин с порога, на ходу снимая толстовку.- Во-вторых, твои сердца мне не нужны, а вот насчет мира поговорим позже.

-Но я…- пролепетал сбитый с толку Доктор, уронив вазу – розы рассыпались по полу.

-А любить меня ты будешь прямо на этих цветочках,- облизнулся Мастер, повалив врага прямо на розовый букет и страстно целуя.

В целом, день Влюбленных прошел весьма удачно, хотя оцарапанная ногтями Мастера спина немного побаливала, лепестки роз прилипали к заднице в самый неподходящий момент, а потом пришлось уступить требованию дорогого врага «подарить ему звезду»… точнее звездное скопление, но чего не сделаешь ради любви?

**Доктор попадает на Вавилон. Корабль посла Коша неожиданно признается Тардис в своих чувствах к ней. Посол Кош так же неожиданно признается в любви Доктору**

Маленькая синяя будка приземлилась аккурат в доке 13 прямо перед красивым черно-желтым, похожим на кальмара и экзотический цветок кораблем, по коже которого пробегали полосы и непонятные знаки.

Доктор выбрался наружу и огляделся.

-Да-а-а,- выдохнул он, когда увидел необычный транспорт.

Кожа корабля изменилась, по ней побежали знакомые любому таймлорду изящные круги слов любви, ТАРДИС отвечала. Она действительно отвечала томными вздохами и мелодичным гудением.

-Любовь у них что ли?- проворчал под нос Доктор, опешив.

-Да-а-а,- раздался незнакомый голос откуда-то сбоку.

-Да-а-а?- удивленно повторил Доктор, узрев перед собой неповторимый скафандр незнакомого пришельца.- А Вы?..

-Кош,- коротко ответил пришелец, перемигиваясь лампами на скафандре.

-Доктор,- так же коротко представился таймлорд. – А сегодня день Валентина, день всех влюбленных. Вы знаете этот праздник?

-Да-а-а,- нараспев произнес Кош.- Любви все вариации покорны,- выдал он спустя минуту перемигиваний лампочками.

Доктор весело подмигнул, бросив быстрый взгляд на ТАРДИС – у той дела обстояли куда лучше: корабль строчил сонеты на языке Ворлона, ТАРДИС отвечала музыкальными аккордами сфер.

Обернувшись, Доктор подмигнул Кошу еще раз, получив подмигивание лампочками в ответ.

-Это приглашение?- переспросил Доктор, поиграв бровями – Кош пару раз расширил и сузил глазную линзу.

-Да-а-а,- повторил Кош.

-Что ж, - решил Доктор,- пожалуй, это самое короткое и логически правильное соблазнение в моей жизни. Неудобно только спросить, вы, простите, какого пола – мужского, женского, смешенного?

-Да-а-а,- снова ответил Кош.

-Да-а-а?- обрадовался Доктор.- Тогда за мной цветы, угощения ухаживания!

-Да-а-а,- повторил Кош.- Следуй за мной.

Доктор вприпрыжку припустил за массивным скафандром, получив все необходимые ответы на все жизненно-важные вопросы.

**Доктор и Мастер. «Дорогой враг, на День Святого Валентина хочу подарить тебе...»**

«Дорогой враг, на День Святого Валентина хочу подарить тебе...»

Текст стопорится именно на этом месте, сколько бы Доктор не пытался писать дальше.

Что подарить тому, кто хочет все?

«Дорогой враг, на День Святого Валентина хочу подарить тебе Вселенную» - но Мастер разрушит ее, сожжет солнца, погасит звезды, убьет людей.

«Дорогой враг, на День Святого Валентина хочу подарить тебе весь мир» - но Мастер не хочет мира, он хочет войны.

«Дорогой враг, на День Святого Валентина хочу подарить тебе покой» - совсем уж не годится. Мастер обидится, ведь он живой, здоровый, относительно, конечно, но…

«Дорогой враг, на День Святого Валентина хочу…» - и снова обман. Доктор хочет не дарить, Доктору нужно не это, все это ложь, суета.

«Мастер, мой дорогой Мастер… Чего хочешь ТЫ?» - маленькое кроваво-красное сердечко летит адресату сквозь пространство и время, чтобы успеть до полуночи дня Влюбленных.

Осталась минута.

-Чего же? Чего? – шепчут искусанные в кровь губы.- Чего же ты хочешь? Только скажи, я все отдам. Чего ты хочешь?

-Тебя,- раздается шепот сзади, сильные руки сжимают ребра совсем не с невинной страстью, а в шею болезненным поцелуем впиваются острые зубы.

И Доктор понимает – его враг получит именно то, что ему так необходимо.

**Доктор и Мастер. «Дорогой враг, на День Святого Валентина хочу подарить тебе...»**

«Дорогой враг, на День Святого Валентина хочу подарить тебе...»

Мастер недоуменно повертел в пальцах кусочек красной бумажки в форме сердечка.

Незаконченное предложение! Мастер люто ненавидел незаконченные предложения и не было во Вселенной силы сильнее, чем его желание узнать окончание фразы.

Плюнув на очередное покорение Земли, не досмотрев любимых Телепузиков, Мастер сорвался с места и поехал в дом Марты Джонс.

Токлафаны в этот день дружно сходили с ума, осыпая землян конфетти с изображением любимого Мастера, далеки пели скрипучими, но слаженными голосами гимны любви и разрушению, сонтаранцы плясали как спятившие бабуины на карнавале самбы, а таймлорду было страшновато оставаться наедине с Люси, которая твердо вознамерилась не выпускать любимого мужа из кровати весь день и кормить его шоколадками, так что валентинка от врага стала той самой ниткой, которую дала та земная мартышка тому земному идиоту в лабиринте.

-Подарить что?- выпалил запыхавшийся Мастер, которого рискнул облапить даже собственный водитель.

-Себя!- гордо закончил Доктор, притягивая любимого врага за лацканы пиджака в нежный поцелуй.

Хорошенько поиздевавшись над дорогим врагом, до одури нацеловавшись и трижды взорвав ненавистную Землю в трех временных альтернативных реальностях, Мастер успокоился и решил, что в целом праздник заслуживает внимания.

Интересно было только одно, а на Рождество Доктор позволит дорогому врагу и уже любовнику взорвать эту Землю, угнать ТАРДИС и побыть в их паре сверху?

**Мастер / Донна Ноубл. Мастер пытается клеиться к Донне, та ворчит. Получится ли у них в итоге что-нибудь?**

На вечеринке в честь дня Влюбленных были все: от сливинов до Нестин, от Вашта Нерады, хомячивших бургеры и газировку, до Мастера, который углядел у стены красивую рыжеволосую женщину, в одиночестве методично накачавшуюся шампанским и конфетами.

Если у Мастера и была слабость, то она проявлялась именно к таким вот пышнотелым рыжим земным женщинам. Люси была прикрытием – славная, тонкая блондинка, полная противоположность этой красотке, на которую таймлорд едва не делал стойку.

-Мисс, позвольте?..- подкатил он к бестии. Та скосила на него глаза и фыркнула.

-Не позволю.

-Разрешите…

-Не разрешу,- вздохнула та, ухватив еще бокал и целую вазу клубники в шоколаде.

-Но я хотел бы…

-Я тоже хочу,- красотка глубоко вздохнула, отчего ее пышная грудь перед глазами Мастера поднялась, а потом опустилась.

Этого таймлорд не выдержал и как настоящий галлифрейский джентльмен решил пойти ва-банк…

-Хорошо-о-о,- сыто выдохнула Донна, погладив темноволосую макушку Мастера и покрепче прижав мужчину к себе.

-Я же Мастер, я свое слово сдержал,- довольно осклабился тот.

-«Я Мастер и ты будешь мне подчиняться»? – вспомнила Донна, фыркнув. – А я подчинилась?

Мастер пожал плечами – ноги все еще не держали, плечо побаливало – Донна оказалось барышней с темпераментом, толкнув довольно хрупкого Мастера так, что тот едва не полетел до кровати кувырком, но это были мелочи по сравнению с тем, что рыжая фурия вытворяла с телом таймлорда в течение двух часов подряд.

Подчинилась она или нет, Мастеру было уже наплевать. В воздухе витала любовь, Доктор опять пытался зажать свою Розу, но его самого зажал Джек, так что все было на своих местах.

**Испытывая проблемы с выражением чувств, Доктор возит Джека посмотреть на разные планеты. Джек до последнего не понимает, что это свидания**

Первой был Эдем – рай для влюбленных. Светло-розовое небо, пушистые ванильные облака, мятные реки и сладкая как карамель трава.

-Ар-р-рчхи! – Джек виновато шмыгнул носом.- Доктор, прости, но у меня… Ар-р-рчхи!.. аллергия на ваниль.

Второй была Полдень – золотистый песок пляжей, бирюза теплого моря, пальмы с бананами…

-О-о-о, бана-а-аны,- Джек кокетливо поиграл бровями.- Кстати, а я рассказывал, как однажды я и триста веселых парней на одной планетке… - он скинул жилет, отстегнул подтяжки, разделся полностью и развалился на песке кверху задом.- Доктор, да ты ложись, это долгая история.

Третьей была красивейшая Верус, планета, на которой обитатели говорили только правду.

-Ты же знаешь, что я люблю тебя,- печально сообщил Джек, едва ступив на поверхность планеты.- Доктор, прости, но… нет, я сюда не выйду.

-Я тоже…- прошептал таймлорд, не уточнив, что именно он «тоже».

Потом был мрачноватый Пандемониум с кроваво-красной выжженной поверхностью как на Марсе, где Джек своим телом закрывал Доктора, прижав того к стене и едва касаясь губами виска. К несчастью, Доктор не успел ответить на невинное прикосновение – Джека убили. Опять.

Затем была фиолетово-голубая Аида с поющими растениями.

Джек долго слушал какую-то грустную мелодию и смотрел вдаль такими глазами, что у Доктора едва не разбились сердца от нежности.

-Почему все так сложно, Доктор? – прошептал Джек, переведя взгляд на таймлорда.- Почему нельзя просто сказать тому, кого любишь, о своих чувствах?

Доктор потянулся к манящим губам мужчины, но тот упал на траву и закрыл глаза.

Доктор извелся уже через неделю – праздник всех влюбленных был уже завтра… по шкале времени Земли, разумеется… а Доктор понятия не имел, что еще сделать, чтобы сказать, чтобы выразить свои чувства человеку.

Сидя в консольной комнате на драном сидении, Доктор до боли стискивал виски ладонями и даже не заметил приближения Джека.

-Даже если ты не скажешь мне того, что скажу я, все равно знай, что я люблю тебя,- едва слышно прошептал Джек, осторожно поцеловав напряженную шею таймлорда и бережно обняв его согбенную фигуру.

-Скажу,- только и смог выдохнуть Доктор перед тем, как развернуться и обнять эту ошибку мироздания, накрыв желанные губы нежным поцелуем.

**Джек Харкнесс пишет валентинки своим бывшим и текущим **

Вот уже второй час бравый капитан гипнотизировал груду валентинок, гордо возвышавшуюся на его столе. Еще коробка точно таких же стояла под столом, вторая и третья нескромно маячили в углу хаба, остальные сто двадцать две были надежно заныканы по всему хабу подальше от глаз вечно любопытной Гвен, нудящего Оуэна, деятельного Йанто и практичной Тошико, которой даже искать бы не пришлось с ее-то талантом находить любую бумажку или компьютерную деталь даже с закрытыми глазами.

Писать или не писать?

Вопрос, мучавший когда-то какого-то датского принца, был безбожно переделан под нужды измученного душевными сомнениями Джека. Писать, конечно, ведь это же дело чести, в конце концов, но если писать - руки отвалятся, а Джек терпеть не мог бумажной волокиты.

Тяжко поохав, для верности еще тяжелее повздыхав, недобро покосившись на все будущие труды, Джек решительно нажал на кнопки браслета и направил голографический луч на все коробки и на груду на столе.

Утром адресаты получат свои валентинки с одинаковым содержанием, но две самые красивые и с довольно ухмыляющимися голыми купидончиками Джек приберег для личной отправки.

Когда с основным грузом было покончено и все валентинки пропали, чтобы появиться в руках будущих владельцев утром, Джек покрутил в пальцах ручку и подписал первую:

«В 19.00 сегодня вечером. Прихвати секундомер», после чего приступил ко второй.

«В 18.00. Сегодня быть женой твоя очередь».

Это у простых смертных час – довольно короткий промежуток времени, а у тех, кто владеет браслетом агента времени, час может растянуться на неограниченное время, так что первый получит капитана в наилучшем виде – довольного, хорошо подготовленного и горячего как печка.

Все-таки себя капитан любил гораздо больше всех прочих.

**Джек Харкнесс / Мастер. Все очень страстно и крайне экстремально. Один вынашивает планы захвата мира, другой - соблазнения. В итоге они объединяются**

-Я их всех…

-И я – всех!

-Сожгу, пор-р-рву!

-Свяжу, растяну…

-Да я им… я сердце выжгу!

-Я тоже умею выжигать. И не только сердечки, но и целые постельные сцены, причем не только по дереву.

-На кол посажу!

-Кстати, про кол… было у меня как-то ТАКОЕ приключение, у меня стоял колом двое суток подряд – думал, не выдержу…

-Ты что, издеваешься?!

-Нет, я серьезно. Могу доказать.

Презрительный взгляд.

В ответ сияющая акулья улыбка.

-Ладно, валяй, доказывай, но потом я все равно всех…

-Так и я говорю – я тоже потом всех, во всех позициях, все время и пока не упаду от усталости.

**Почему Доктору не нравится День Святого Валентина**

-Доктор! – обрадованный сияющий Джек несется обнимать таймлорда, но тот вежливо отстраняется и уходит от объятий.

-Доктор, поздравляю…- Марта протягивает сердечко валентинки и коробку конфет, тянется губами к его щеке, а Доктор едва терпит нежное прикосновение.

-Эй, марсианский мальчик, сегодня как-никак День святого Валентина, так что не кисни!- даже довольная Донна, нагруженная подарками, вызывает только раздражение. Ее объятия, разрешения на которые она как обычно не спрашивает, обжигают как будто болью, хотя это всего лишь недовольство.

-С праздником,- шепчет Роза, едва касаясь его губ своими. Доктор едва не кричит – этого не должно было произойти.

Доктор бегает от спутников как от чумы, наконец, Донне удалось поймать беглеца и буквально прижать того к стенке ТАРДИС.

-Так, в чем дело? – грозно вопрошает рыжая фурия. – Я же вижу, что ты какой-то дерганый. В смысле, ты всегда малость не в себе, но тут уж, знаешь ли, слишком не в себе,- быстро-быстро говорит она.

-Я не люблю…- шепчет Доктор, пойманный врасплох.

-Что?- громко переспрашивает Донна.- Что ты там не любишь? Меня? Да и ты не в моем вкусе, знаешь ли, но я же не говорю это вот так, в лицо.

-Не люблю этот праздник,- еще тише отвечает таймлорд, пряча глаза.

-И почему?- мгновенно успокаивается женщина, упирая руки в бока.

-Это все очень сложно…

Донне не хватает тактичности, Донна шумная, ее всегда и везде много, Доктор любит это качество в подруге, но не в этот раз, когда хочется тишины и одиночества.

-Ты в этот день… ну… со своей планетой, а?- Доктор качает головой. – Ты расстался с девушкой, которую любил там? – снова качание головой.- Слушай, я не могу выяснять это весь день.

-И не нужно,- пробует вырваться Доктор, но Донна загораживает путь.

-Доктор, ну, что еще? – терпеливо как ребенку говорит она.- Я обещаю не говорить остальным, только не рви мне сердце.

Доктор вздрагивает, быстро смотрит женщине в глаза, потом так же торопливо отводит взгляд. Это действительно очень больно, а то, что она сказала – вдвойне.

-Я не могу любить, не должен,- шепот едва различим, но Донна обладает не только шумным характером, но и отличным слухом. Она лучший друг из тех, что когда-либо были у Доктора. Друг, умеющий вовремя дать подзатыльник, направить нужным словом в нужном направлении, просто помолчать, когда невмоготу говорить, она все понимает… все, кроме одного. Этого Доктор не скажет даже ей.

Она бы поняла, даже бы постаралась помочь советом, только Доктору не нужен совет, а прошлое уже не вернуть даже таймлорду.

Когда-то давно на той планете с оранжевым небом, под деревом с серебряными листьями один мальчик поцеловал другого, пообещав отдать тому сердце и любить вечно, но так уж вышло, что этому не суждено было случиться. Дети стали врагами, любовь обернулась горем для той планеты, давно уж стерты кровью поцелуи и та щемящая нежность от первых робких прикосновений друг к другу, они повзрослели и поняли, что никакая любовь не выдержит испытаний временем. Буквально, к несчастью.

-Доктор?- в глазах Донны Доктор видит звезды того мира, которого уже нет, и словно отражение далекого прошлого, отражение лица мальчика, который когда-то поцеловал его.- Только не говори, что твое сердце… сердца разбиты,- просит Донна.

Пожалуй, это Донна могла бы принять.

Доктор растерянно и нервно кивает и этого ответа женщине вполне хватает.

-Ладно, прости,- она не обнимает его, не треплет по голове как ребенка, только дергает плечом и чуть улыбается.- Но потерпеть все равно придется,- добавляет она спустя миг.- Мы же люди, куда уж нам до высоких отношений.

Доктор измученно улыбается ей – она все поняла, но и она тоже никогда не скажет того, что поняла.

-Спасибо.

-Да не за что, марсианский мальчик. Пойдем, а то Джек приревнует, а у меня на него кое-какие планы на сегодня.

**Доктор / все-все-все. Топ самых оригинальных валентинок, полученных Доктором**

«Дорогой Доктор, поздравляем тебя с… Экстермине-е-ейт!.. днем святого Валентина!»

«Доктор, всем трепещущим телом, губами и пылким влюбленным в тебя сердцем, жажду коснуться твоих губ, чтобы поздравить тебя с таким романтично-сексуальным праздником!»

«Доктор, я все равно взорву Землю и порабощу этих мартышек, но пока что – с праздником!»

«Дорогой марсианский мальчик, будь счастлив в такой красивый день!»

«Доктор, когда я впервые поцеловал тебя, я тоже ощутил некое родство наших душ. Предлагаю проверить совместимость тел. Прилетай в хаб»

«Доктор, если бы я могла сказать тебе, как сильно люблю… Микки…»

«Доктор, прилетай к нам и привози курочку-гриль! Эй, кто выключил свет? Эй, кто выключил свет?»

«Доктор, в параллели так одиноко… Джон хороший, но люблю я только тебя»

«Доктор, я серьезно, сегодня в хаб в 18.00.»

«Сонтар-ха! Доктор, с праздником! Сонтар-ха!»

«Доктор, я специально ради тебя украсил хаб сердечками и обмазался твоим любимым банановым кремом»

**Доктор пишет валентинку для Мастера, Джек комментирует**

-«Дорогой Мастер…»

-Можно, я не буду говорить, что я думаю?

-Джек, не сейчас! Итак… «Мастер, я хочу тебя…»

-Я то-о-оже!

-Джек! Ну, сколько же можно?! Нет, не отвечай, это был риторический вопрос. Так… Джек, уйди, пожалуйста, это интимное дело… Нет, Джек, не в этом смысле, хотя в этом тоже. «Мастер, хочу подарить тебе…»

-«…свое трепещущее сердце, самого себя, перевязанного ленточкой, с длинным, готовым ко всему…»

-Опять он за свое!

-«… списком желаний…»

-Продолжай.

-«…а потом повалить тебя и…»

-Джек, все, хватит! Иди и пиши в другую комнату. «Дорогой Мастер, я хочу тебя…» Тьфу, же пакость, в самом деле… Джек! Джек, иди сюда! Что ты там говорил про «сердце» и «длинный»?

**Сайленты поздравляют людей с днём всех влюблённых и очень обижаются, что те всё забывают**

-Девушка, поздравляем с…

-Ой, вы кто?

-Поздравляем вас…

-Ой, вы кто?

Ситуация комична и трагична – сайленты, пытающиеся поздравить с праздником хоть одно живое существо.

Существо на самом деле одно, потому что именно оно является своего рода подопытным кроликом, но это существо никак не может вспомнить ни поздравления, ни то, по какой причине оно находится в окружении сайлентов, специально ради такого события одетых в розовые костюмы с нашитыми красными сердечками, ни даже начала предложения поздравителей.

-Мы хотим поздравить с…

-Ой, вы кто? – удивленно хлопает ресницами рыжеволосая девушка в фиолетовых колготках и мини-юбке.

-Бесполезно,- наконец, не выдержал самый младший сайлент, качая головой.- Она даже не догадается вытащить мобильник, чтобы записать, а если и запишет, все равно забудет.

-Уходи,- приказал старший сайлент и девушка выскочила из комнаты, мгновенно обо всем забыв.- И что делать?

-Валентинки,- пожал плечами младший сайлент.

-Семь миллиардов валентинок? – едва не поперхнулся воздухом старший сайлент.

-А есть идея лучше? – обиделся младший сайлент.

Идеи не было. Теле-выступление провалилось, репетиция на Эми Понд тоже, просить Доктора тем более нет смысла, значит, придется писать валентинки самим, потому что под диктовку тоже не выйдет.

Старший сайлент тяжко вдохнул побольше воздуха и кивнул.

-Ладно, придется писать.


End file.
